<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sensible Man by Rainsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022509">A Sensible Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong'>Rainsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LoveLink (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/M, Female Main Character (Lovelink), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male Main Character (Lovelink), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Main Character (LoveLink), Not Beta Read, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Transphobia, Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans Main Character (LoveLink), Trans Male Character, Unnamed Main Character (LoveLink)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing conversations for a queer MC to discuss gender and sexuality with Nicholas, because that would be <i>my</i> first conversation topic upon matching with someone from the another time period on a dating app. And I've decided that Nicholas is chill.<br/>Variations:<br/>1. Trans man<br/>2. Trans woman<br/>3. Nonbinary person<br/>4. Cis MLM<br/>The basic conversation is the same, but they're all slightly different. No pronouns are used in the nonbinary version, and no sexual orientation is specified for MC other than being attracted to men. Read them all or pick one!<br/>See work notes for trigger warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Adley/Main Character, Nicholas Adley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trans man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The CSS for this is still a WIP! I'll post the code once I'm done :) In the meantime, I have code for Facebook Messenger and Android SMS conversations you can find <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809578/chapters/73338768">here</a>.</p><p>I listen to a lot of Queer as Fact so that definitely inspired this, lol.</p><p>If you'd like to suggest another variation on this conversation, or you'd like to prompt me for a different fic, feel free to tell me in a comment or send me a prompt on <a href="https://rainwolfheart.tumblr.com/post/644234870040739840/writing-prompts">Tumblr</a>!</p><p><b>Trigger warnings:</b> Discussion of historical transphobia and homophobia, references to a trans woman using a male name that isn't her deadname, outdated ways of referring to trans men and women that are used in good faith, mention of fire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="llmessenger">
  <p class="llmessagebody">
            <span class="llheader">Nicholas Adley</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Before you go, can I ask another question?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>By all means!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I think one of the reasons I've been skeptic about your story is that you're so casual about this</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I can't imagine people back home would approve of you "courting" someone like me</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>In what sense?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You know I'm a trans man right?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I did read this in your short biography.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Truthfully, I do not know what it means.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I understand the terms separately, though not in this context. I would guess it is perhaps a philosophical school?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Not quite 😬</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You know I'm a man, at least?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Yes. I've noticed that there is far less stigma surrounding such desires in the future. I am glad for it!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Ok, ok, good start...</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'm transgender. It means I wasn't raised as a man</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I guess you might know about crossdressing? But it's more than that...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Indeed, I do know of this! One of my dearest friends lives her life as a woman, though we were once boys together. Is that similar?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Really?!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Yes that's similar!!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Just the other way around. And with more medical technology to feel right in my body</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Tell me more about your friend!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Her name is Elizabeth Poole, and she is a wondrous poet! I have been to many of her salons.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I wonder if her work has survived the test of time...</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I just looked her up and I can't find anything about an Elizabeth Poole who was a poet ☹️</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Was her work maybe published under her deadname? 😬</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Deadname?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Ah, I follow. No, she has a nom de plume: Lord Robert Scott.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Alas, it is often easier for women to write as men, and Elizabeth is doubly disadvantaged.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I understand that</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Found her! Buying her books right now...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Splendid! Are you at a bookseller?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Nope, I'm on the internet! You can buy almost anything online!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I am astounded once again! 😊</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>When you say Elizabeth was your friend...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>A lifelong friend, most like a sister to me.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'm glad to hear that 😉</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>So it doesn't bother you that I'm like Elizabeth?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>In a "courting" context, I mean...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Not in the slightest.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I must say, I am curious to know more...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>But be assured, my feelings for you have not wavered in the slightest. I am grateful for your honesty and I admire your courage.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>😳</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Thank you. It means a lot.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>...Does this mean you've courted men before?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I have not had the pleasure. The "suitable matches" I've been allowed to court have all been women born and raised as such.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Right, obviously</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>But in the service of honesty, I will tell you that I have been struck by such desires.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Do tell!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>None have been consummated, I assure you!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I fear I may be treading on the edge of sensible conversation. I apologize.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>No need to apologize!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Once again, your kindness and understanding has humbled me.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I am very fortunate to have met a man like you. It is refreshing and disorienting!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'll take disorienting as a compliment? 😉</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>It was intended as such!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Alas! I must go!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I believe your modern cookware is much more powerful than expected</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>What?!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Nicholas!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Please don't burn down any buildings...</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trans woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="llmessenger">
  <p class="llmessagebody">
            <span class="llheader">Nicholas Adley</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Before you go, can I ask another question?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>By all means!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I think one of the reasons I've been skeptic about your story is that you're so casual about this</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I can't imagine people back home would approve of you "courting" someone like me</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>In what sense?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You know I'm a trans woman right?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I did read this in your short biography.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Truthfully, I do not know what it means.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I understand the terms separately, though not in this context. I would guess it is perhaps a philosophical school?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Not quite 😬</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Perhaps a movement for women's rights?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>In part!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You know I'm a woman, at least?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Indeed! 😄</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I find it marvelous how frankly men and women can speak with each other here.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>It's pretty great!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>This is a good start...</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'm transgender. It means I wasn't raised as a woman</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I guess you might know about crossdressing? But it's more than that...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Indeed, I do know of this! One of my dearest friends lives her life as a woman, though we were once boys together. Is that similar?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Really?!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Yes that's pretty much it!!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Just with more medical technology to feel right in my body</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Tell me more about your friend!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Her name is Elizabeth Poole, and she is a wondrous poet! I have been to many of her salons.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I wonder if her work has survived the test of time...</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I just looked her up and I can't find anything about an Elizabeth Poole who was a poet ☹️</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Was her work maybe published under her deadname? 😬</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Deadname?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Ah, I follow. No, she has a nom de plume: Lord Robert Scott.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Alas, it is often easier for women to write as men, and Elizabeth is doubly disadvantaged.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I understand that</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Found her! Buying her books right now...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Splendid! Are you at a bookseller?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Nope, I'm on the internet! You can buy almost anything online!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I am astounded once again! 😊</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>When you say Elizabeth was your friend...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>A lifelong friend, most like a sister to me.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'm glad to hear that 😉</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>So it doesn't bother you that I'm like Elizabeth?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>In a "courting" context, I mean...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Not in the slightest.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I must say, I am curious to know more...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>But be assured, my feelings for you have not wavered in the slightest. I am grateful for your honesty and I admire your courage.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>😳</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Thank you. It means a lot.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>...Does this mean you've courted women like me before?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I have not had the pleasure. The "suitable matches" I've been allowed to court have all been women born and raised as such.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Right, obviously</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>But in the service of honesty, I will tell you that I have admired the beauty of both men and women, of many sorts.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Do tell!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>None of these affections have been consummated, I assure you!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I fear I may be treading on the edge of sensible conversation. I apologize.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>No need to apologize!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Once again, your kindness and understanding has humbled me.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I am very fortunate to have met a woman like you. It is refreshing and disorienting!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'll take disorienting as a compliment? 😉</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>It was intended as such!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Alas! I must go!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I believe your modern cookware is much more powerful than expected</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>What?!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Nicholas!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Please don't burn down any buildings...</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nonbinary person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="llmessenger">
  <p class="llmessagebody">
            <span class="llheader">Nicholas Adley</span><br/><br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Before you go, can I ask another question?</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>By all means!</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I think one of the reasons I've been skeptic about your story is that you're so casual about this</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I can't imagine people back home would approve of you "courting" someone like me</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>In what sense?</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You know I'm nonbinary right?</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I did read this in your short biography.</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Truthfully, I do not know what it means.</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I understand the etymology, though not in this context. I would guess it is perhaps a philosophical school?</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Not quite 😬</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>What about transgender?</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Again, I am unsure of the significance.</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Transgender means I don't live as the gender I was assigned at birth</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>and nonbinary means I'm not a man or a woman</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I guess you might know about crossdressing? But it's more complicated than that...</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Indeed, I do know of this! One of my dearest friends lives her life as a woman, though we were once boys together. Is that similar?</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Really?!</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Yes that's similar!!</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Just that I'm not a woman. And with more medical technology to feel right in my body</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Tell me more about your friend!</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Her name is Elizabeth Poole, and she is a wondrous poet! I have been to many of her salons.</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I wonder if her work has survived the test of time...</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I just looked her up and I can't find anything about an Elizabeth Poole who was a poet ☹️</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Was her work maybe published under her deadname? 😬</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Deadname?</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Ah, I follow. No, she has a nom de plume: Lord Robert Scott.</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Alas, it is often easier for women to write as men, and Elizabeth is doubly disadvantaged.</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I understand that</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Found her! Buying her books right now...</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Splendid! Are you at a bookseller?</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Nope, I'm on the internet! You can buy almost anything online!</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I am astounded once again! 😊</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>When you say Elizabeth was your friend...</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>A lifelong friend, most like a sister to me.</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'm glad to hear that 😉</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>So it doesn't bother you that I'm sort of like Elizabeth?</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>In a "courting" context, I mean...</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Not in the slightest.</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I must say, I am curious to know more...</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>But be assured, my feelings for you have not wavered in the slightest. I am grateful for your honesty and I admire your courage.</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>😳</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Thank you. It means a lot.</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>...Does this mean you've courted people like me before?</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I have not had the pleasure. The "suitable matches" I've been allowed to court have all been women born and raised as such.</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Right, obviously</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>But in the service of honesty, I will tell you that I have admired the beauty of many people, men and women of many sorts.</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Do tell!</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>None of these affections have been consummated, I assure you!</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I fear I may be treading on the edge of sensible conversation. I apologize.</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>No need to apologize!</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Once again, your kindness and understanding has humbled me.</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I am very fortunate to have met someone like you. It is refreshing and disorienting!</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'll take disorienting as a compliment? 😉</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>It was intended as such!</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Alas! I must go!</span> <br/>
            <span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I believe your modern cookware is much more powerful than expected</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>What?!</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Nicholas!</span> <br/>
            <span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Please don't burn down any buildings...</span> <br/>
        </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cis MLM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="llmessenger">
  <p class="llmessagebody">
        <span class="llheader">Nicholas Adley</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Before you go, can I ask another question?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>By all means!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I think one of the reasons I've been skeptic about your story is that you're so casual about this</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I can't imagine people back home would approve of you "courting" someone like me</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>In what sense?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You know I'm a man right?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Indeed! 😄</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>And it doesn't bother you that I like other men?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Does it bother you that I do in kind?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Of course not!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I guess I just expected you to be more...</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Conservative.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>The best scientists are those that do not stagnate!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Were there a lot of men like us back home?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Men and women, yes. These relations tend to be more... discrete, however.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Though not everywhere! I have been blessed to have forward-thinking friends.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>In fact, one of my dearest friends lives her life as a woman, though we were once boys together. Do you know of anyone like her?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Really?!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Yes!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I have transgender friends too!!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Transgender?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>That's what people who are born one gender and live as another are called</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I see! Wonderful.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Tell me more about your friend!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Her name is Elizabeth Poole, and she is a wondrous poet! I have been to many of her salons.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I wonder if her work has survived the test of time...</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I just looked her up and I can't find anything about an Elizabeth Poole who was a poet ☹️</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Was her work maybe published under her deadname? 😬</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Deadname?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Ah, I follow. No, she has a nom de plume: Lord Robert Scott.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Alas, it is often easier for women to write as men, and Elizabeth is doubly disadvantaged.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I understand that</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Found her! Buying her books right now...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Splendid! Are you at a bookseller?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Nope, I'm on the internet! You can buy almost anything online!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I am astounded once again! 😊</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>When you say Elizabeth was your friend...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>A lifelong friend, most like a sister to me.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'm glad to hear that 😉</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>So it really doesn't bother you that I'm a man?</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>In a "courting" context, I mean...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Not in the slightest.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I must say, I am curious to know more of how times have changed...</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>But be assured, I have known that side of my heart for some time. I am grateful for your honesty and I admire your courage to be so open about it.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>😳</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Thank you. It means a lot.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>...Does this mean you've courted men before?</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I have not had the pleasure. The "suitable matches" I've been allowed to court have all been women born and raised as such.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Right, obviously</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>But in the service of honesty, I will tell you that I have been struck by such desires.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Do tell!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>None have been consummated, I assure you!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I fear I may be treading on the edge of sensible conversation. I apologize.</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>No need to apologize!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>You don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Once again, your kindness and understanding has humbled me.</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I am very fortunate to have met a man like you. It is refreshing and disorienting!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>I'll take disorienting as a compliment? 😉</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>It was intended as such!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>Alas! I must go!</span><br/>
<span class="lltext"><span class="llhide"><b>Nicholas: </b></span>I believe your modern cookware is much more powerful than expected</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>What?!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Nicholas!</span><br/>
<span class="llreply"><span class="llhide"><b>MC: </b></span>Please don't burn down any buildings...</span><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>